Gifts FAQ
updated 11/13/10 How Many Gifts Can I Start With? Starting shifters get 3 gifts typically and additional ones cost 7 freebies each. Many TC shifters never had opportunity to learn gifts in game. We're allowing those older TC cliaths to be modified to have 5-6 level 1 gifts within their breed/tribe/aupice using freebies or xp without questioning when/how they learned them. Characters that were "bumped" to fostern got 3 free level 2 gifts within breed/tribe/auspice; characters that were "bumped" to adren got 3 free level 2 + 3 free level 3 gifts within breed/tribe/auspice. More gifts than this to start the chronicle is excessive and needs really good explanation in character history. "New" fosterns and adrens use the Advanced Character Creation Rules rules which are on par with this. The Werewolf Storytellers would prefer freebies/XP are spent on other things besides "extra" extra gifts than those given out as described above. If a starting character has 6-7 gifts at application they will probably be asked to shave them down to five and invest those points in something else. What Gifts Can I Learn? The core book gifts within one's own breed/tribe/auspice are the best place to start and don't require explanation in character history. Tribal gifts (from the Revised tribe books), especially gifts learned from a camp/faction require membership in that tribe/faction. Common gifts like Sense Wyrm, Mother's Touch, Resist Toxin can easily be learned out of tribe/breed/auspice with just a brief explanation in history regarding how/why they were learned. Gifts most WtA supplements besides the core book & tribe books including from Rage Across the Heavens and Werewolf Wild West system books will be allowed on case-by-case basis. The second might come as a happy surprise. The Mile High Protectorate was established in the right region and the right era covered by Wild West. I've decided that the gifts are still taught by the local spirits to add "flavor". However, the tribe/breed/auspice restrictions still hold true. Gifts from Dark Ages Werewolf and Croatan Song are not available. The BSD might be getting a bigger list of gifts tweaked from other source books besides Book of the Wyrm Revised but Concordiat Garou cannot learn BSD gifts. Ronin will have a very hard time learning gifts; Fera gifts will be handled case-by-case using the appropriate canon material. When it comes to what gift a character can learn, these are the factors most taken into consideration: *Is the gift applicable for the character's breed, tribe, auspice, rank, concept? *How does the character know such a gift exists and what spirits to make a pact with in order to learn? *Does the player have the gift's details including system and book reference, page number on sheet? *How long has it been since they last learned a gift and what steps will the player make to acquire it? Will they right out a good solo and post it or ask someone to play a theurge + spirit for them and do the entire negotiating process? What About Gifts Outside of Breed/Tribe/Auspice Garou *can* learn gifts outside of their own breed/tribe/auspice but this will be rare in Dusk. Players are encouraged to group together in packs of 2-6 and have gifts and skills that compliment each other. If a gift is rare or doesn't make sense for character or players aren't making effort via their roleplay... the answer is probably "No". Where Can I Look Up All The Available Gifts? Little Tidbit's Gifts List - includes system mechanics P&P's Gift Index - includes book and page references. How Do I Learn Gifts in Game? This is the good part. Shifters learn gifts by asking spirits to teach them. In order to ask the spirits to do this, they need the gift of Spirit Speak or to ask a theurge to negotiate for them. Spirits will teach but they want payment, a form of chiminage that is applicable for their their nature. This has to be played out. Yes, really. You don't have to play it out with a storyteller running the scene. You can type it up like a short story or ask someone (esp someone who's got an actual theurge character) to roleplay it out with you. Then you save the log and post it. You can buy the gift as soon as someone on staff reads it (unless they chatted to you while you were doing the scene). Garou *can* teach other Garou but this is a renown loss to teach/learn this way and makes for offended spirits (which is a bad idea with Damiana & Meg as storytellers). How Often Can I Learn Gifts? Spirits don't like greedy shifters. They are willing to teach a Garou a new gift once in a while. After learning a lvl 1 gift, Shifters should wait at least 1 month trying to learn another. After learning a lvl 2 gift, shifters should wait at least 2 months for approaching the spirits again and so on. Exceptions might be made if they are played out well. When Can I Start Learning Gifts In-Game? The room publically opens 11/15/10. Characters already approved for game can start working on learning new gifts as soon as the Spirit Rules system goes live (by 12/01/10). Otherwise, characters have to be approved for at least 30 days and played at least 4 times before they can do a scene to learn a new gift. What If I Want To Change/Trade My Starting Level Gifts? Email imc.dusk@gmail.com and explain --why-- and it will be looked at case-by-case from there. I've Got A Different Question Any questions about Gifts? Post comments, questions and such to the Dusk Werewolf MBB go to the WtA Specific Rules Category:Werewolf Category:Rules Category:Gifts Category:FAQ